


Sex and Cigarettes

by mikeystardust



Series: Kinda shitty clash fics [1]
Category: Bandom, The Clash
Genre: Blowjobs, Cigarettes, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeystardust/pseuds/mikeystardust
Summary: Casual foursome ft The Clash. Really just porn, don't judge me.





	Sex and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and this happened. Not betaed or britpicked, i hope it's at least partly correct English.

„Well this is a shithole.“ Quite a fitting description for the hole of a hostel room all the members of The Clash had just entered. “Well…it’s all we could afford for tonight. At least we got two beds eh?” Joe said, sitting down on one of the quite small double beds. The duvet had a weird light pink stain on it, and the bed creaked very loudly when Paul plopped down on it as well. “I’m sleepin here wit you” he grinned and proceeded to toe off his shoes. They had just arrived at the place they would be playing their next show at the following day, and had actually managed to get a place to sleep for once. “Ima see if the shower’s working and if I’ll survive using it.” Mick stated , throwing his jacket on the other bed, which was a bit rumpled, and headed off to the bathroom. Topper threw himself down on said bed. “How late is it anyway?” He asked, yawning. “No idea, probably around 11.” Paul unbuckled his trousers, pulling them off and flinging them in the vague direction of the one chair near the bed. “Damn these things are uncomfortable.” Then he got up, in his black underwear and shirt, and opened the tiny window on his side of the bed, lighting a fag he had pulled from his jacket pocket. Joe got up as well, lighting a cigarette, and stood next to Paul, putting an arm around his waist. Paul grinned and leaned into the touch, looking over to Topper on the other bed and winked at him. Topper blushed slightly yet smiled back at him. Joe’s hand slowly crept under the bassist’s shirt, still pretending that nothing at all was happening. “Ah goddamnit Strummer!” Paul turned quickly, grabbing the back of Joe’s head and smashing their lips together, aggressively fighting for dominance. Their cigarettes dropped to the dirty carpet, adding two new small burn holes to it. The singer’s hand moved from the others waist to his arse, squeezing over the tight underwear. They separated again, breathing slightly heavier. “Nicky. Over here.” Paul growled, making their drummer jump up from the bed in mere seconds. Paul grabbed his jaw forcefully and kissed him, Topper submitting to him immediately and his breath hitched when Joe bent down and licked at the back of his neck. The shower stopped, and seconds later Mick was standing in the hostel room, his hair dripping slightly. He only had an off-white towel wrapped low around his waist, and looked quite amused. “Gettin started without me were you?” Paul let Nicky go, who was gasping for air, and motioned for them to move onto one of the beds. “You’re all still wearing way too much…” Mick said, starting to fiddle with the buttons of Joe’s shirt, giving up quite quickly and just tugging it over his head. Joe kissed him, while unbuckling his own belt, while Mick’s hands roamed all over his chest, pinching and rubbing at his nipples every once in a while. His mouth moved from Joe’s lips down his neck, stopping to suck a hickey at the base of his neck. Joe shuddered, dropping his trousers to the ground. “No underwear hmmm?” He heard the guitarist say quietly. In the meantime, Topper was fully naked sprawled out in the middle of the bed, arching up under Paul’s teasing touch. The mattress dipped quite a lot when the others stumbled backwards onto it, Joe pinning the other man down and biting at his neck. Paul, being the only one still partly dressed, shrugged out of his pants and shirt, and threw them out of the bed. He shot Nicky a look, who nodded solemnly, and the bassist turned around to whisper something into Joe’s ear. Joe grinned, and sat back on his heels. “Topper, c’mere, I have a treat for you.” The man crawled dutifully over and looked at him expectantly. Paul motioned at Mick’s cock, hard, quite average in length but thick, and Nicky leaned down immediately to lick over its head. Mick groaned, and Paul’s hand tangled itself in Topper’s hair, guiding him up and down the length quite carefully. Joe moved to the side a bit and continued sucking hickeys on Mick’s chest. Mick, throwing his head back, groaned loudly and thrust up into Topper’s mouth shallowly. “Taking it so well…” Paul said quietly, making their drummer whimper. His other hand moved down his back, curling over the curve of his ass, squeezing slightly. Nicky gagged slightly as Mick thrust up quite forcefully, since he had gotten a bit distracted by the hand that was now casually sliding down between his legs. Joe moved, kneeling over Mick’s face, holding his dick in his hand while stroking over the guitarists cheek with the other one. Mick opened his mouth wide, leaning forward to take some of Joe’s cock into his mouth. Suddenly, Topper moaned loudly. He had pulled off Mick’s cock, dropping his head onto the other man’s thigh, writhing in pleasure. Paul looked up from behind him, grinning. “Go on, or I’ll stop as well.” He bent down, licking over Nicky’s asshole teasingly. “Come on Paul, don’t torture him like that!” Joe called. Paul winked, and dived back down to get some more of those noises out of their drummer. Breathing hard, Nicky started moving his head in Mick’s lap again. Paul sucked his finger into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly. He traced his finger along the rim of Topper’s anus, pushing his finger in very slowly, while pushing his tongue in with it as well. He crooked the single digit slightly, making Nicky push his hips back really fast, rocking himself on the finger. A second finger was added real quickly, opening him up hurriedly. When he was content with how relaxed Topper was, he removed his fingers and moved back up. Tangling his hand in the drummer’s hair again, he slowly pulled him off their lead guitarist’s dick. Paul quickly kissed him and whispered “You’re being such a good boy for me Nicky. You don’t quite get to have me yet though…” He looked at Joe, who had pulled out of Mick’s mouth and was now leaning against the headboard, hard dick jutting up from his lap. Mick moved quickly, reaching down into Joe’s discarded jacket on the floor, taking out several silver foiled packages out of it. He tossed one of them towards Joe, who opened it with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his dick. Topper seemingly understood and moved over to sit in Joe’s lap, who grabbed his hips and slowly guided the small man down on his dick. They kissed, and Topper began to move almost as soon as he had his friend’s dick fully inside of him. Paul leaned back, squeezing his dick cause fuck they just looked hot together. Nicky threw his head back, moaning loudly. Joe groaned and thrust up, looking straight at Paul and Mick watching them. Mick leaned over towards Paul, twisting his hand in his hair, bringing their lips together quite softly. The bed creaked loudly as Mick leaned on top of him, and let his other hand roam all over Paul’s body. “Suck me, please?” Mick’s breath hitched while asking. “Only cause you asked so sweetly. On your back.” He moved quickly, Paul sliding down to eye level with his cock. Swallowing down the entire length down quickly, the man started sucking purposefully. Topper was moving quickly now, head thrown back, emitting small “Ah” noises every time he sunk down fully on Joe’s dick. Joe was groaning, all flushed. “Gonna come Nicky…” He choked out. He moaned loudly, then became slightly limp and melted against the headboard. Mick, on the other side, was thrusting into Paul’s mouth without restraint, who was taking it without gagging a single time, until he released with a warning shout. Paul pulled off, licking his lips, grinning up at him. Topper had moved off of Joe, dick still hard and leaking quite a bit, and laid down on his back, legs spread widely. “Please Paul?” He whimpered. Paul reached towards the condoms Mick had left in the corner of the bed, rolling one onto him. “How could I resist that…” Paul turned towards him, leaning forward to kiss him as he smoothly slid inside. He took Topper’s wrists, pinning them above his head, while slowly thrusting into him. Every thrust squeezed a moan out of him, getting increasingly louder. Paul groaned softly, taking one hand off of Topper’s wrists, and wrapped it around Nicky’s leaking cock, pulling slowly. “Paul…please…may I come?” Paul grinned. “You beg so prettily.” “Please…” he groaned. “Go on, you’ve been so good for us tonight.” Topper came with a shout, body going rigid under Paul, who kept thrusting deeply. Mick and Joe were kissing slowly next to them, only separating to watch Topper spurt cum over his chest. The taller man moved down to kiss Nicky deeply, thrusting in a few final times, then coming inside of him with a startled groan. “You did so well.” He said, kissing Topper sweetly, then pulled out and got up to discard the used condom. Nicky was pulled into an embrace by Mick and Joe, getting stroked and petted all over. Paul returned to the bed with a damp flannel in his hand, wiping over all of them quickly so they won’t be all sticky and gross soon. Mick yawned. Joe got up, lit another cigarette and stood by the window, still fully naked. Paul kissed both Topper and Mick, then lay down onto the other bed, watching Joe. Mick scrambled to turn out the overhead light, and barely a minute later Topper’s soft snoring filled the room. Joe flicked his cigarette butt out of the window, closed it and lied down next to Paul, wrapping his arms around him. “Tomorrow morning?” He kissed him quickly. “Of course.” They fell asleep curled into each other.


End file.
